Boondock Saints - Ben and Chon Style
by xThexFightingxIrishx
Summary: Connor and Murphy MacManus share a girlfriend. She works at an office by day and dotes on her boys by night. The story centers around Connor, Murphy, their girlfriend Libby, and her best friend Jade. This is their story. It covers their ups, their downs, and everything in-between, from smut to brawls to shocking revelations. NO slash! It's essentially Ben and Chon style (Savages).
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is a story about the MacManus twins from the Boondock Saints movies and the woman they just so happen to share. This is a story about their ups, their downs, and everything in-between. There are smut, crazy MacManus antics, surprises, and even brawls in this story. I've got 5 chapters done so far too. So I hope you enjoy them!**

**Chapter 1:**

_**-=Murphy=-**_

Murphy MacManus tried the door, finding it unlocked. She really needed to start locking that.

He twisted the knob and slowly and quietly pushed the door open. He made his way into the apartment and closed it behind him, making sure to twist the lock as quietly as he could AND slide the chain home.

He turned to find Zeus sitting up on the couch in the dark. He could just barely see the large, hulking beast as the moonlight and the faint glow of the streetlight outside the apartment filtered in through the window. Of course, it didn't help that the dog had jet-black fur either.

But this caused Murphy pause. Why wasn't Zeus in bed with Libby? Had Connor already beaten him to it and climbed into bed with her? The dirty rat!

Murphy made his way over to the couch and sat down beside the dog. He was glad Zeus wasn't still in the "You're a stranger, MacManus" stage. There had been a few experiences he'd never forget during this stage between himself and the dog. Like the time he had tried to surprise Libby and sneak into the apartment – much like he was doing right now – and the dog had thrown him to the floor and mauled his leg. Libby had had to take him to the doctor. Try explaining THAT one. And then there was the time that Murphy and Connor had BOTH snuck into the apartment and had started fighting in hushed tones over which would get to go for the goods – Libby's goods – first that night while the other watched. The dog hadn't been happy about the invasion and he'd made sure to let them know it, launching himself at Murphy when Murphy clocked Connor a good one. The dog had knocked him to the ground – once again – and had stood on top of him, leaning down to snap and snarl in his face until Libby had come to save his ass – again. Of course, Connor had his war stories with the dog too. Neither one of the MacManus twins was completely unscathed when it came to dealing with the dog while he was still in his "getting to know you" stage as Libby called it. The moral of that story was this: the dog doesn't allow strangers in his house.

"'Ey, boy…" Murphy whispered, reaching up to scratch behind the dog's ears, "Why aren't ya in bed wit Libby?"

The dog panted a little and Murphy nodded to him, agreeing, "It is preddy stuffy in here. Let me go open a window for ya."

He got up off the couch and went to go open a window, letting the cool breeze of the Boston night air flow in through the window to air out the hot apartment a bit. Then he returned to stand in front of the couch, reaching down to scratch Zeus under the collar a bit, knowing that it was one of the dog's sweet spots, and patted him on the chest.

"See ya later, Zeusy," Murphy told him.

Murphy headed down the hallway and found that Libby's bedroom door was closed. So THAT was why Zeus wasn't in there with her. He knew there had to be SOME sort of explanation because that dog went EVERYWHERE he could with her, even into the damn bathroom when she took a shower. But he knew he'd never have to worry about her safety as long as Zeus was around.

He turned the knob, slowly pushing the door open and quietly closing it behind him. The last thing he needed was Zeus trying to sneak into the room and ruin the moment.

He crept quietly over to her bed, toeing out of his shoes on the way. He stood beside the bed, tugging his shirt up and over his head and tossing it to the floor before he started in on his jeans and then his boxers and socks. When he was completely naked, he went to slide into bed with her but paused to take in the sight that lay before him. And what a fucking sight!

Libby was splayed out across her side of the bed, her long, brown waves damp from a recent shower and spilling across her pillow. Those long, thick, dark lashes framing her cheeks. Her full lips parted slightly as she slept. Her top half was completely bare and the sheet was down around her hips, showing off those large, full, 36DD breasts she had and that slender stomach. He wondered if her bottom half was bare too.

He lifted the covers to slide underneath them with her and pressed himself right up against her, his front pressed flush against her back.

He couldn't stop himself from voicing a little groaned, "Mmm…"

Her bottom half WAS bare and a certain part of his anatomy was growing excited by that little fact. A part of his anatomy that was currently nestled against her naked ass cheeks.

But she voiced a little "Mmm…" of her own and reached a hand up and back, sifting her fingers through his hair and asking sleepily, "And which MacManus twin decided to grace me with his presence tonight?"

So Connor HADN'T been there. Well good.

He leaned in to nip her cheek and give a quiet little growl and he saw those full, sensual lips of hers curl up into a smile even though she didn't open her eyes.

"It's nice to see you too, Murph," she teased, slowly sliding her hand out of his hair and down his neck.

She turned around, lying on her side so that she faced him now, and she leaned in to nuzzle the tip of her nose against his.

"I think you're pokin' me," she razzed, "I just can't understand why he's tryin' ta tell my tummy, of ALL the parts of my anatomy, hello. I don't think that's really where he wants to be. I think he'd much rather be somewhere else."

He chuckled and nodded to her but told her in that thick, Irish brogue, "We've godda get 'er ready ta welcome 'im dough, now don't we?"

She smiled and leaned in to press her lips to his for a brief kiss before replying, "I suppose so."

"Ya suppose so, 'uh?" he teased with a chuckle, "Well I've never 'eard any complaints oudda ya before."

She giggled and he leaned in to capture her lips, this time catching her with her mouth open. He slid his tongue right inside and she accepted it, greeting it with her own. She flicked the tip of her tongue against his before swirling her tongue around it and then using her own to massage the sides of his tongue. Then she did something she KNEW drove him crazy. She captured his tongue between those wicked lips and began to suck on it, gently at first and then greedily once he voiced a groan into her mouth and his hand slid down her side to get a firm grip on her hip.

She brought a hand up behind his head, sifting her fingers through his soft, shaggy, thick, brown hair, cupping the back of his head as she sucked hungrily at his tongue. He voiced another groan and thrust towards her, his cock growing even harder as it prodded against her belly. She let go of his tongue to catch his bottom lip between her own lips. She sucked and nibbled lightly before giving a little nip and pulling her mouth back. She knew all of his sweet spots and he got the feeling that she was going to work ALL of them tonight. Hell she'd already covered two: his tongue and his lips.

She nuzzled gently at his nose, using the tip of her own to skim it up and down the side of his nose. She pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth and he couldn't help but smile. She was so loving, so affectionate.

He wouldn't forget the first fight he'd gotten into for her. He'd had her at McGinty's and some damn drunk had had the balls to catch her in the hallway after she'd gotten out of the bathroom. He'd pressed her up against the wall and made a grab at her tits. She'd tried to shove him off but he'd come right back for her again. She'd been gone a while so Murphy had gotten up to go check on her. It was their first date and he'd wondered if she'd skipped out on him. But he'd found her there, trying to fight the son of a bitch off. Murphy had been quick to step in, telling her not to move before he yanked the guy off of her and threw him up against the opposite wall of the hallway. He'd asked if Libby was okay and she'd given a little nod before Murphy had returned his attention back to the filthy bastard that had made a pass at her. Murphy had snarled a warning that if he EVER laid another hand on Libby or even so much as LOOKED at her, he wouldn't have any problem kicking his ass for him. The fucker had had the nerve to pucker his lips and make a kissing noise in Libby's direction. That was it for Murphy. He'd promptly given him as ass whooping he was sure the guy would never forget. But Libby had seen to Murphy's bloody lip and black eye that night before kissing the corner of his eye and the corner of his mouth as she'd murmured a soft "thank you" for defending her honor.

He smiled at the memory and Libby brought her hand out of his hair and down to cup the side of his face, smiling back at him as she pressed a couple little kisses to his lips, rubbing her thumb back and forth over his cheek.

Murphy's hand on her hip slid down to wrap around the back of her thigh and hitch it up around his hip. Then he flipped them over, straddling her and smirking down at her. He waggled his brows at her and she giggled.

"Where's dat liddle 'ellcat?" he asked, his voice teasing but husky.

"She's in hiding," she answered, "She hasn't been prompted out of her little corner yet."

He leaned down to nip at her cheek and snarled, "Den maybe we should rile 'er a bit."

She smirked up at him and he smirked right back. Challenge accepted.

He ground his hips against her and she giggled, telling him, "He just has a thing for my tummy, doesn't he?"

Murphy started pressing kisses along her jaw line, hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses. She tipped her head back a little and to the opposite side, giving him more room to work. And Murphy took full advantage of it, heading down her neck, kissing and licking and lapping. He even nipped at her a few times. He knew she loved it when he nipped her. She was a kink. He just had to work her up first and she'd really come alive. She was wilder than any of the women he'd ever been with and Connor had agreed with him there. They hadn't expected it, neither one of them. She was so sweet outside of the bedroom, calm and caring. But when you worked her up, she was all teeth and nails and dirty, filthy phrases that even Murphy hadn't heard a woman use until meeting her.

Murphy found her pulse point and raked his teeth over it, feeling her body give a shudder. He smirked to himself, that male ego boost of knowing that something he did had affected his woman, and he worked his tongue over the thudding pulse underneath her skin before he sank his teeth in and began to suck. She gave a moan and one of her hands went up to fist gently in his hair as her other one went to the small of his back to try to press him closer to her. He rewarded her by grinding himself against her.

He left his mark on her, knowing that Connor wouldn't be very happy about him staking a claim on her and that he'd leave one of his own on the opposite side, and then moved on with his southbound trek. He paused to rake his teeth over her collarbones and then made his way down to capture one rosy, pearled nipple between his lips.

His eyes gazed up at her as she tipped her head back and bit that lower lip. He loved those lips. He knew what it felt like to have them pressed against his. Or against his bare skin. Or wrapped around his cock, alternating between sucking and kissing on his shaft and licking and flicking that wicked tongue over his heated flesh. So any time she bit at that lip, it drew his attention to her lips and worked him up.

He pulled his mouth back to swirl his tongue around and around her breast, his circles getting bigger and bigger as he grew farther and farther away from her nipple. Then he captured her breast in his mouth and sucked as much of her in as he could, which was QUITE a fucking job, as large as her tits were.

When he eased his mouth away from her, Murphy blew gently against her skin and she shivered, making him smirk.

He did the same to her other breast and then continued his trip downward, flicking his tongue in quick, upward sweeps as he made his way between her breasts and on down her stomach. He caught the bit of skin just above her belly button between his teeth and nipped gently, hearing her voice a little gasp. His eyes met hers and he slowly dipped his tongue into her belly button. She nibbled at her lower lip and he caught the skin just below her belly button between his sharp little teeth, giving it a nip too. Then he pressed a trail of hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses down to her hip bone, swirling his tongue around it. He kissed his way across her tummy and over to her other hip before repeating the process.

Then he moved down to kiss the bare skin she had on part of her pelvis. He nuzzled at the small, upside down triangle of brown curls she kept just above her pussy lips and her legs fell open for him. He was greeted with the scent of her desire and the sight of her pink pussy. He smirked. Between him and Connor, she was well-trained. And she didn't have a shy bone in her body when it came to sexual intimacies anymore either. She'd been a blushing virgin before they'd gotten a hold of her. But not anymore.

Murphy slid down the bed. He pressed a kiss to the instep of her foot and her toes curled. He knew she was trying not to laugh or jerk her foot away from him. She was VERY ticklish. He'd been the first to discover that since he'd been the first of the MacManus twins to have her.

He nibbled his way up the inside of her calf and up to her knee. He slid his tongue over the underneath side of her knee and she squirmed a little. Then he started kissing and nibbling his way up the inside of her thigh. And damn if she didn't squirm more and more with each kiss he pressed to her skin. By the time he'd flicked his tongue over the part of her where her thigh met her hip, she gave a sharp moan and her hips rose up off the bed, desperately seeking his mouth's attention. But he wasn't done with her yet.

"Mmm… Ya smell like yer pink grapefruit shower gel and amber and chocolate lotion," he told her.

He switched to the other leg, torturing her a little more by dragging it out longer than he had with the other leg. She was squirming on the bed and one of her hands was fisted gently in his hair while the other dug her nails into the skin between his shoulder blades a little.

When his mouth FINALLY met its destination, she moaned, arching towards his face as he started to suck on her lips, one first and then the other. Then his tongue slowly slid up the length of her wet slit.

"Fuck!" she cursed, rocking against him.

THAT'S what he liked to hear.

"I know," he purred, "Yer so DELICIOUS, love. Ya 'ad chocolate today, didn't ya?"

He took another lap and said, "Chocolate and… peanut budder! Ya 'ad a Reese's recently."

"Murphy!" she scolded.

He just chuckled, his breath ghosting over her before he laved his tongue up the length of her slit again.

"Mmm… Oh, Murphy!" she praised, "Fuck, you're so good at that! Mmm… Work me with your tongue, baby…"

Murphy worked his tongue over her entrance again and her taste filled his mouth. She was delicious. She was wet for him. And with a bit more coaxing, she'd be ready to go. But he wasn't going to give in and slide his cock inside of her until she was DRIPPING for him.

He slid his tongue inside and Libby's hand fisted a little tighter in his hair as she gasped. His hands found the backs of her thighs, easing them up and over his shoulders to drape her legs over his back. Then his hands wandered down to her ass, giving her a firm squeeze and tugging her closer to him.

She gave a breathy moan – God he loved the noises he could pull from her – and tipped her head back as he began to fuck her with his tongue, bobbing his head as he worked his tongue in and out of her wet heat. She bit her lip and looked down at him, giving a gasp. He knew what she would see. He was getting horny, almost unbearably so, just watching and hearing her reactions to his ministrations, and his blue-gray eyes would be dark and hazy with pure, unadulterated lust.

He slid his tongue along her upper wall and she gave a little "Uhn!", her hands fisting in the sheets.

Murphy couldn't reach her sweet spot with his tongue so he pulled his mouth back from her and reached up to gently ease her legs off of his shoulders. She let them fall to the bed and she brought her knees up, resting her feet on the bed and opening her legs wide for him. He knew he'd never hear a protest from her while his head was near her pussy. Unless it was to beg him to stop teasing or fuck her.

He moved his mouth up to capture that little powerhouse of nerves between his lips and she yelped, her hands clawing at the sheets even as her feet scrambled over the bed a little. Murphy smirked to himself and brought a hand up to start stroking her entrance with a couple fingertips.

"Fuck! Yes! Oh, Murph, please!" she begged.

He couldn't have been any smugger about it.

He slid two fingers inside and didn't waste any time trying to finger fuck her. Instead, he curled his fingers inside of her and slid his fingertips along her upper wall, searching for that little rough patch he knew would make her tremble and quake for him.

"FUCK!" she cried, her hips jerking and her hands sinking her nails into his shoulders.

He'd found it.

She gave a whine as he started to rub and tap that sensitive little sweet spot inside of her in sync with sucking on her clit. He got inventive and decided to start tracing the alphabet over her clit with the tip of his tongue. She went wild beneath him and he had to hurry to wrap his other arm underneath her and hold her tight against him so she couldn't move. She was at his mercy. And he was enjoying every damn second of it.

"Murphy! Oh fuck! Oh, MURPHY!" she moaned.

She wasn't able to rock her hips in the steady tempo she had before, not when he was working her g-spot. Now her hips jerked and bucked, making him chuckle with his lips still wrapped around her sensitive little nub. She voiced a loud cry of pleasure, feeling the vibrations against her sensitive nerves, and gave a full body shudder. He shook his head, her clit still caught between his lips, and she gasped. He felt her body tensing up, her muscles tightening, and knew she was growing close.

"Murph… Baby, if you don't fucking stop…" she tried to warn, panting and having to try again, "If you don't stop, I'm gonna… I'm gonna… OHHHH… Murphy… Murphy, please! Yeah! Yeah, baby, right there!"

He lashed his tongue over her in quick, firm strokes while rubbing his fingertips over that rough patch again and again, working her harder, faster.

"Murphy! Mu… Mu… Mu… Oh! Oh fuck! Murphy… MURPHY!" she shrieked.

And it was all over. He felt her fall apart, her body quaking and her inner muscles fluttering around his fingers. He felt her spill down his fingers and onto his hand and he worked her through her aftershocks before bringing his hand up to suck his fingers clean and lick her juices from his hand.

Christ he'd made her squirt!

"Lord's name," he scolded himself quietly.

Then he was crawling up her body. NOW she was dripping wet. NOW she was ready. And he was more than willing. His cock was so fucking hard. In fact, he'd never been harder in his life. His dick was bobbing against his stomach and throbbing, ACHING with desire.

She was quick to hold her arms out to him, welcoming him into them as he moved to lie in between her thighs. She looped her arms up under his and grasped the muscles covering his shoulder blades.

"Mmm… C' mere," she told him, tugging him right up against her.

He lied down on top of her, pressing every square inch of his body to hers, and she moaned. He gave a groan himself, feeling those large, full breasts cushioning his chest, her slender tummy against his, her hips cradling him, her pussy welcoming his cock to rest between its lips. And he loved the way she held him in her arms. But he wouldn't tell her that. Not just yet.

She pressed kisses to every inch of his face before capturing his lips with her own. She practically DEVOURED his mouth, exploring every little nook and cranny before sucking greedily at his tongue. He groaned into her mouth and thrust against her, sliding his cock inside of her in one good, hard thrust. She whined into his mouth and her head fell back on the pillow as one of her hands dug her nails into the skin between his shoulder blades and her other hand snaked down his back to sink her nails into his ass cheek, her fingers giving him a good squeeze as she pressed against him, wanting to drive him deeper.

"Fuck!" she cursed, "Murphy!"

"Oh I intend ta fuck, love," he informed her with a wicked grin and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

She shuddered beneath him and he reminded her, "I still wanna see ya set that wild side of ya free."

He wasn't giving up on that. He and Connor compared battle wounds and both of them were working to achieve certain goals with her before the other one could. Murphy had been the first to make her squirt. Connor had been the first to get her to bite him while she came for him. Murphy had been the one she'd let blindfold her and tease her. Connor had been the first to bind her wrists together and have his wicked way with her. Murphy had been the one that had made the bed creak because he'd worked her up until she was pleading with him to fuck her harder – which he had. And Connor had been the one to convince her to take charge for once. Murphy had been the first to have sex with her. Connor had been the first to receive a blowjob. Murphy had been the first to finger fuck her. But Connor had been the first to go down on her. SO the score was tied. And Murphy wanted to be the one that could make her achieve multiple orgasms in succession.

Murphy pulled his hips back and they both groaned. He thrust into her again and she nibbled at that lower lip as she pushed against his ass with her hand. He rested his arms on the bed, working hips in slow, hard thrusts. She brought her other hand up to fist it in his hair and tug him down for another kiss. She breathed in through her nose, not wanting to end the kiss, and Murphy thought it was hot. She couldn't get enough of him and he was just getting started.

When she finally pulled her mouth back, she was panting. He smiled down at her and she grinned right back up at him. He used one hand to hold her hip and tilted both of their hips so that he'd find JUST the right angle. She cried out and her hands scrambled over his back.

"Mmm… That's the fucking spot, Murph," she praised.

He smirked and asked, "Dat feel good, Libbs?"

She gave a jerky nod and replied, "FUCK yes!"

He chuckled and she gave a little grunt-like noise of pleasure as his body vibrated against hers. Her hips jerked against his as he slammed back into her and his lower abdomen hit her clit.

"Fuck! Yes! Oh, Murphy! Fuckin' do it again!" she pleaded, her voice coming out in breathy moans.

He loved her breathy moans. They were like music to his ears. Hell he loved ALL the noises she made for him.

He leaned in close to her ear and growled, "Come on, baby. Set 'er free or I'm gonna fuck yer brains out."

She gave a whine and her nails dug into his back.

"Ya know 'ow it makes me feel when I've got me cock buried in dat pussy? Yer so 'ot, so tight, so wet. Da noises ya make fer me are like music ta me ears, Elizabet. Ya make me lose me fuckin' mind, ya know dat? Every time I'm around ya, I just wanna strip ya down and fuck ya 'til ya can't walk fer da rest o' da day. I wanna fuck ya 'til yer beggin' me ta stop. I wanna fuck ya 'til ya can't take anymore. I wanna ram ya into da fuckin' bed like I did a couple weeks ago. Ya remember dat, love?" he murmured.

"MURPHY!" she cried, clutching tightly at his back with her hands, her nails digging into his skin.

He knew she remembered.

He gave a harsh buck of his hips and the noise the spilled from her lips was somewhere between a sob and a shout. But he knew she wasn't in pain. He knew the sounds she made and what each of them meant. And that wasn't a cry of pain. He'd never intentionally hurt her. Not his and Connor's Elizabeth.

"DAT'S it," he prompted before giving her another hard, deliberate thrust, driving his cock deep inside of her and brushing against her clit and her g-spot at the same time.

She gave a strangled growl and he felt her fingers dig into his skin, her nails piercing his flesh. He knew he'd have marks.

"Come on!" he snarled into her ear, thrusting hard again.

She cried out and brought her legs up to rest her feet over his ass, digging her heels into his ass cheeks and pushing against him with everything she had, straining and grinding her body against him as he picked up a hard, fast, merciless pace, fucking her into the bed. She whined and cried out over and over as his hips slammed into her own. The bed began to squeak and shake beneath them and she brought a hand up to fist it in his hair while the other hand raked her nails down his spine. His back bowed and he growled into her ear, loving the pleasure/pain sensation.

"Dat's it," he told her, "Come on. COME on! Fuck me, Libby. I know yer a dirty liddle bitch. Come on. Show me."

She tipped her head back to give a half-hoarse shout of pleasure and he asked, "Is dat all ya got?"

"Fuck!" she cried, "Murphy!"

"Dat's right. 'Oo 's pleasin' ya, baby? 'Oo 's buried between dose preddy liddle tighs? 'Oo 's cock is buried balls deep inside o' ya?"

"MURPHY!" she moaned, loud and breathy, just the way he liked it.

"And 'oo 's gonna make ya fuckin' come?" he prodded.

"MURPHY!" she shouted.

"And 'oo 's makin' ya pant and wride on da bed? 'Oo 's gonna be da first ta make ya come for 'im more den once in a row?" he prompted.

"MURPHY!" she whined.

She was barely able to get air into her lungs and he knew it. He could hear her harsh, shallow pants and the way she gasped for air. He could feel her skin growing hot to the touch, feel every muscle in her body tightening like a damn coil.

"Say it again," he growled.

"MURPHY!" she practically wailed.

"AGAIN!" he snarled.

"MURPHY!" she shrieked like a little banshee just before she froze up and then snapped, coming so hard around him.

He felt her body shaking like a leaf on a windy day. He felt her nails rake angry red lines down his back and knew he'd have marks for at least a week. He felt her thighs clutching at him tightly and her walls clenching and loosening around him, dragging his cock in deeper and milking him for everything he had. And he gave it willingly. He gave it with a brutal yell as his hips jerked erratically and he came with a hot wet rush inside of her, short cries following the first with each spurt he gave.

But he didn't still his hips. Instead, he picked up his pace, if that was even possible, and she whimpered, whining and clinging to him tightly. He knew she was still sensitive and he wanted to make her come for him. Again and again. And he did. He made her come three more times before he finally relented.

By the time he was finished, she was a limp, sobbing, trembling mess. He curled up beside her, tucking her into his arms and holding her against his body, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"'Ow was dat, love?" he asked her.

"Oh, Murphy!" was all she could say as she buried her face into his chest and clung to him tightly.

He smirked to himself and then inquired, "Dose are tears o' 'appiness, right?"

"Mmmhmm…" she purred sleepily, nodding as her eyes started to flutter closed, "I just… I got so sensitive. I've NEVER been worked over like that before."

He took great pride in that and he didn't even TRY to fight the cocky grin that stole over his handsome face.

"Good. I'm glad ya enjoyed it, love," he told her.

"Mmm… We should do it again sometime…" she mumbled quietly.

"Oh we will. Don't ya worry about dat," he assured her.

"Good night, Murph," she sighed, "Sleep tight. Don't let anything but me bite."

He chuckled and said, "Dat goes for you too, Libbs."

He gave her ass a pinch and she gave a half-hearted slap at his hand even as she giggled.

"I love you, Murphy MacManus…" she whispered into the night.

His chest tightened. He'd been seeing her for 6 months now, Connor joining them to form a little love triangle a couple months into their relationship. So, while some wouldn't necessarily call that a long-term relationship yet, it was for Murphy and Connor. Most of the time, they just brought a girl back to the apartment for a night's worth of entertainment. When you had a twin and you lived in the shittiest part of the Irish neighborhood of South Boston… Well it wasn't exactly easy to keep a relationship.

But he knew that she'd meant it. He'd heard the conviction in her voice, even if she was tired.

His brain hashed over all the memories they'd shared and he honestly couldn't find any bad ones, none that he cared enough about to remember anyway – if they weren't popping to his memory, they must not have been of any real importance. All he could remember were all the laughs she'd given him, all the smiles he'd coaxed out of her, all the fun they'd had when they'd hung out, all the sexual chemistry going on between them. And he loved spending time with her, loved her personality, loved the way she was always worried about him and wanting to look out for him and dote on him. He loved everything ABOUT this woman. And they had hit it off right from the start. So did he love her? He'd made his decision.

"I love you too, Elizabet Rhodes," he told her.

He felt her give him a tight, full body squeeze and then heard her giggle as she informed him, "You can add that to your 'I did it first' list. I haven't told Connor that yet. I'm past the 'warming up to him' stage but I'm not to the 'I love you' stage yet."

Murphy smirked. Now he had TWO up on his twin.

**Well, there are still 4 more chapters of this one if you like it. Just press that magic button down there and let me know what you thought. I'm DYING to hear from you! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**You know the drill by now. Thanks for joining me for the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it. So I'll shut up and let you read it. There's more smut in this chapter. Then the next few chapters get into the plot. I hope to hear from you after you finish reading the chapter. :D**

**Chapter 2:**

_**~*Libby*~**_

Elizabeth Rhodes woke up, feeling something heavy draped over her. Her brows wrinkled in confusion and she looked down to see what it was. It was an arm.

She slowly rolled over to come face to face with none other than Murphy MacManus, one of the twin brothers she was dating. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. She thought it was adorable. And, while she wanted to curl back up to him and bury her face in his chest, attempting to go back to sleep, her bladder chose that moment to make the decision that she had to pee.

So she gently lifted Murphy's arm, hoping she wouldn't disturb him, and slid out of bed as carefully and quietly as she could. She smirked to herself when he didn't wake up.

She headed into the bathroom, going about her business and flushing before washing her hands. She quietly shuffled back across the hallway and into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. As much as she loved Zeus, she didn't want him interrupting Murphy's sleep.

Libby climbed back into bed and smiled to herself, finding that Murphy had rolled over onto his back, one arm thrown over his eyes. She curled up beside him, resting her head on his chest and settling her hand over his tummy. She traced meaningless shapes over his tummy with a fingertip but he never stirred. Not his whole body at least. She smirked to herself as she saw a certain part of his anatomy start to wake up. In fact, it gave her an idea.

She eased herself away from his warm body, giving a little pout at the loss, and moved down the bed. She gently eased the sheets away from his hips and positioned herself between his pale thighs. He'd said a few things to her last night that were still under her skin and she'd be damned if she didn't get back at him. If he wanted to see a hellcat, she'd SHOW him a fucking hellcat. And if he thought that was all she had, he was SORELY mistaken.

With those things in mind, she smirked to herself and licked her lips, looking down at his cock. She leaned down, laving her tongue over his balls, using her tongue to tease him. She knew that by going for the goods, it would work him up, whether he was asleep or not. It would get him hard. It would get him ready for what she had in mind.

He shifted a little so she caught one of his balls in her mouth and began to suck on it. She sucked for a bit before letting it go and tending to the other one, not wanting it to feel left out. She blew a long but light breath over him and watched with delight as his cock grew harder. Oh this was working PERFECTLY.

She went back to it, sucking on first one of the family jewels and then the other before blowing lightly again. Then she turned her attention to his cock. She wrapped one hand around the base and worked her tongue up along the underneath side, working her tongue along the sensitive vein there.

She heard him groan and her eyes roamed up his body to see that his brows were wrinkled but he wasn't awake yet. That could be fixed. She ran her tongue around his cock, just under the head. Then she flattened her tongue and worked it around the head in a slow swirl before flicking the tip of her tongue over the slit at the very tip. She wiggled just the VERY tip INTO the slit and that was it. His eyes snapped open and he looked down at her.

A devilish grin spread across her face and she puckered her lips at him before lowering her head and sucking just the head of his cock into her mouth. She sucked gently at first before working her tongue around and around the broad head and teasing her tongue over the slit again. Then she slid her mouth down his shaft as far as it would go, tucking her thumb into her empty fist and taking just a bit more. While she couldn't fit ALL of him into her mouth, she could take most of his impressive length.

Libby loved Murphy's cock. It was long, a good 7 inches and some change, and thick. And, while she'd never admit this to Murphy or Connor, because she knew how it would affect both of their egos, Connor was 8 inches but he wasn't quite as thick. She'd always heard the expression "If it's 7 inches or longer, it's a keeper." Well she had TWO cocks that were over 7 inches. And she could have them any time she wanted them. And they didn't MIND being shared. In fact, they quite enjoyed it. And they quite enjoyed giving each other shit about it.

She began to bob her head, sliding her mouth up and down Murphy's dick. She was slow at first, sucking at a slow, gentle pace. Then she picked up her pace a bit before slowing it back down again. She eased her mouth back so that just the head of his cock was inside of her mouth and she sucked hard and fast, her mouth greedy for him.

"Fuck!" he cursed, "Uhn! Dat's it, Libbs… Dat's da stuff… Mmm… Go to it, baby…"

And she did. She worked her tongue around and around the head before flicking at the slit. Then her mouth was sliding down on his shaft again.

She sucked slow and easy at first and he brought a hand down to fist it in her hair. But he knew better than to tug or pull. She'd quit and he knew it. She was tender-headed. And she'd taught him that if he shoved at her head she'd quit too. It was one thing to suck a dick. But it was a different matter ENTIRELY to choke on it.

"Mmm… Ah! OHHHH…" he groaned.

She moaned around him, knowing that he'd love it, that it would send vibrations shooting straight to his core. His big body gave a shudder and he eased his hand out of her hair to fist it in the sheets. His other hand did the same and she eased her mouth back to pay special attention to the head again.

"Fuck! Yes! Dat's it, love. Dat's it! UHNNNN…" he growled.

She smirked to herself and reached down to cup his balls with one hand, gently squeezing them in her hand and massaging them with her palm and fingertips.

He gave a low growl and laughed out of tightly clenched teeth, his hands fisting harder in the sheets. She knew he was resisting the urge to thrust into her mouth. And she was proud of him for it. She was thankful. She knew it took a lot of control but he didn't want to do something she wasn't okay with.

"Fuck! Yer SO good, Libbs…" he groaned, "Mmm… Dat's it… Suck me cock, sweet 'eart."

She eased her mouth away from him and he started to protest.

"What? What da fuck?" he asked, completely confused.

"EASY, tiger…" she told him gently pushing on his tummy as he started to sit up, "I was gonna pay some special attention to the twins since ya missed out on that while ya were sleepin'."

His eyes widened and he nodded, replying, "Right! Well don't let me stop ya den."

He lied back down and she inquired, "You want me ta leave my hair down or pull it back?"

"I like it down, love," he informed her, "I like ta feel it brush against me tighs."

She nodded and stated, "I just wanted ta make sure. Connor likes me ta pull it back so he can watch my face while I use my mouth on him."

"Connor's STUPID," she heard him say, making her giggle.

She knew he'd never say that about his brother unless it was about his sexual preferences or something he didn't agree with his brother on. But, by damn, if anyone else insulted Connor, he'd give them an ass whooping they'd never forget. And the same went for Connor about Murphy. Those boys could spend HOURS arguing with each other but the second someone else insulted one of them, their argument came to a screeching halt and someone's ass was promptly beaten. Then the argument would ensue again like nothing had ever happened. She'd seen it firsthand a couple times and it had given her a good laugh. But she knew they felt the same way about her too. Murphy and Connor had BOTH gotten into more than one fight over her.

Libby opened her mouth and sucked first one of Murphy's balls into her mouth, sucking and giving a little moan, and then the other. She blew lightly and he squirmed on the bed. She smirked to herself. Well… She knew how to make him squirm now.

She repeated the process before returning her mouth to his dick.

"Fuck ME, love," he grunted as she worked her mouth up and down on his shaft, sucking hard this time and picking up her pace.

He growled and she brought her hands up to press her thumbs into the muscles where his hips joined his thighs, working her thumbs in slow but firm, circular motions. She knew those muscles tightened when a man got all worked up. And if she could loosen them, if she could get him to relax, it would feel good for him.

She heard him gasp and her brown eyes flicked up to his blue-gray ones. She watched as his eyes fluttered shut and he brought a hand behind her head again, fisting his hand in her hair. She moaned around his cock and he grunted. She pulled her mouth back to suck hard and fast on the head of his cock and he started to pant as she flattened her tongue and swirled it around the broad head of his dick. Then she flicked the tip of her tongue over his slit, tasting the first few drops of pre-cum that were gathering there. She smirked to herself. She was bringing him closer and closer and she knew it.

"MMM…" he purred before panting a bit, "Libbs… Baby… Fuck! Dat's SO good… Yer a fuckin' pro, love."

She pulled her mouth back and informed him, "I think you're hard enough. Don't you?"

"'Ard enough fer what?" he asked.

She didn't miss the hint of irritation in his voice. She slowly crawled up his body and smirked down at him, leaning down to nip at his lower lip before bringing herself down to straddle his hips.

"Now if I remember correctly…" Libby reminded him, "One Murphy MacManus told me that he wanted me ta let my inner hellcat out."

He started to say something and she raised one brown brow at him. He was quick to shut his mouth and she continued.

"And that SAME MacManus twin asked me 'is dat all ya got?'. SO, I think I'm gonna prove you VERY wrong, Murphy MacManus. And I'm gonna enjoy Every…" she purred, leaning in to suck at his chin.

"Last…" she added, nibbling her way along his jaw.

"SECOND…" she sucked at his earlobe and he groaned, his hands finding her ass and giving her a firm squeeze.

"Of it…" she finished before sliding her tongue into his ear and wiggling it a bit.

He gave a grunt and his hips jerked up against hers. But she reached back to take his hands in her own and press them against the bed.

"Oh no, Murphy," she scolded, "You can't touch me. Not until you've proven that you deserve it."

His jaw fell open and she smirked before instructing, "I want your hands behind your head. And if they move, I stop. Got it?"

He nodded his head and she grinned, commenting, "Good. Now… Let's get started. Shall we?"

He nodded his head again even as he brought both hands up to cross his arms underneath his head, his hands cradling the back of his head.

She wasn't going to make this easy for him. Not by ANY means. And she'd learned ALL of his sweet spots.

She laved her tongue over his ear before snaking it inside again, flicking and exploring a bit before giving a soft moan and easing it back out. She felt his body tense as he gave a deep, rumbling groan and she knew that he was fighting to stay still.

"Good boy…" she whispered before sucking and nibbling at his earlobe.

He groaned and she moved on to nip at his cheek before nibbling along his firm jaw line. She sucked at his chin and then moved on to his lips. She captured them with her own, kissing him hungrily. She teased his tongue with little flicks and massaged it before giving a few swirls around it. Then she teased his tongue into her mouth and caught it between her own lips, sucking greedily at it. He gave a long, low groan into her mouth and she felt his whole body vibrating. She pulled her mouth back to suck and nibble and nip at his bottom lip. Then she pressed a kiss to both corners of his mouth.

"Stay, baby," she murmured softly before pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

While she wanted him to mind, she knew it was going to be hard for him and she wanted to show him that she wasn't necessarily angry at him. She just wanted to prove a point. Or a couple points rather.

He nodded to her, those blue-gray eyes now the color of a summer storm and clouded over with lust. But he watched her every move, his eyes trained to her like a hawk's eyes trained to its prey.

Libby reached down between them and wrapped her hand around his cock, guiding it to her entrance. But she wanted to tease him a little first. She slowly worked the head of his dick up and down over her slick slit, showing him how wet she was for him and giving him just a TASTE of what he could have. He growled and his eyes flicked down to where she sat astride his hips.

"Fuck, baby, don't tease!" he groaned.

"Did you like your morning surprise?" she asked him.

Yes. She was going to drag this out. She was going to ask questions and pretend like this wasn't affecting her as much as it was him. Because that was a lie. It really WAS affecting her. She wanted to slide right down on him and fuck his brains out. But she wanted to have her fun with him too.

He forced a laugh out of clenched teeth and questioned, "Really? Yer gonna do dis NOW?"

"Mmm-HMM…" she purred, nodding her head.

"JAY-suz," he cursed.

"Lord's name," she scolded, knowing that he and Connor had a thing about saying the Lord's name in vain.

It was a no-no for them.

"Murphy," she said softly, calling his attention back to her again, "Did you enjoy your morning blow, baby?"

"Ya fuckin' know I did!" he cried, trying to arch his hips up towards hers.

"Ah ah AH," she chastised, shaking her head and easing herself up a bit so that he couldn't slide inside like he wanted to.

"CHRIST, woman!" he growled.

"Lord's name," she repeated.

"I fuckin' KNOW," he snapped.

She pouted and said, "You're no fun ta tease, you know that? You get downright cranky. You tease me ALL the time and you get cranky when I try ta tease you."

His face softened and he simply nodded, telling her, "Go a 'ead den. Do as ya please."

But her pout remained.

"Elizabet, I'm sorry," he apologized.

She started to climb off of him but he was quick to reach out and snag her by the hips, firmly keeping her in place.

She HATED when he got like that. She didn't understand why he could tease her ALL he wanted, and she'd let him – granted, she might not be very happy about it but she let him – but he couldn't let her return the favor.

"Look, I'm sorry, love," she heard Murphy say, his voice filled with tenderness.

This might not have been that big of a deal to him but it was to her. Damn it he teased her ALL the time and she never got to take charge. He just couldn't let her have the control.

She felt his hands slide up to settle on her sides. But she reached down to slap them away.

"Yer really dat mad den?" he inquired, his voice sounding a little hurt by her anger and dismissal and a bit disappointed in himself for having let her down in some unknown way.

She glared down at him, telling him, "I don't understand how the fuck this works, Murphy. You tease me ALL the fucking time and you get your kicks from it. You do whatever you want with me and I never protest. But I can't take charge? Not even ONCE? Connor doesn't mind it at all."

He opened his mouth to say something but she put her finger over it and his brows rose as she started right in on him again, telling him, "No! I'm not trying to compare you to your brother. I know that, even though you two are twins, you're as different as night and day and I get that. But how the fuck is this ever gonna work if you won't let me in like I've let you in? How are we supposed to build a stronger relationship if you don't trust me like I trust you? Murphy, I would NEVER hurt you. You know you could tell me any time you're not comfortable with something or if something I do is painful or you don't like it. I don't wanna change you. I just want… I don't know what I want. No. I KNOW what I want. But what I want and what I get are two different things."

He tried to speak again and she snapped, "Let me finish! You think I don't know that dating two men at once isn't normal? You think I don't see the way some people look at us when the three of us go out together? I've seen the looks of disgust, the sneers, the looks of disbelief, the way men eye me up like I'm a whore they can take home. But I let all that slide because I love you and because I'm growing fond of your brother too. But I have NO idea how the fuck this is supposed to work between you and I if there are trust issues. I'd never ask you ta do anything I wouldn't do for you and you KNOW that. I love you, Murph. I really do. I wouldn't have told you I did last night if I didn't. But right now, I don't like you very much. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go fix myself some breakfast. It's Saturday and I don't work today. And I'm not gonna let my day off be ruined."

He just watched her but didn't say a word. Still, he held her firmly in place, refusing to let her go.

She almost felt bad for him and, in a way, she DID feel sorry for him. But, if he couldn't get over these trust issues, there would never be a chance in hell for them to make it as a couple.

She didn't say another word to him. She'd said all she had to say.

"Elizabet," she heard Murphy say, keeping his voice low as his spoke to her in a soft tone, "Ya know I love ya. I wouldn't put up wit all yer shite if I didn't. I wouldn't keep comin' back ta ya if I didn't. And I wouldn't be sharin' ya wit me brudder if I didn't. Ya tink I don't trust ya? If I didn't fuckin' trust ya, I wouldn't want ya around me brudder. I wouldn't let ya meet all our friends. Hell I would've ditched ya a LONG fuckin' time ago if I didn't trust ya. And I know ya trust me. Ya wouldn't 'ave let me blindfold ya if ya didn't. Dat takes a LOT o' trust in a person, trust dat dey won't 'urt ya, trust dat dey 'll show mercy on ya. Ya tink I don't know dat? And I know dat ya let Connor bind yer wrists. So I know ya trust 'im too. I trust ya, love. Believe dat."

She wouldn't meet his eyes. She cast her own eyes down to his stomach and he let go of her with one hand to reach up and cup her chin, bringing her head up to look into his eyes.

"I trust ya, Libbs. And I love ya. I don't want what we've got goin' ta end. And I'll kill ANYONE dat tries ta get between us. BELIEVE it," he told her.

She gasped, her eyes growing real wide. He'd kill for her? She knew he'd beat the shit out of people for her but KILL?

He just nodded and she reached down to cup the side of his face in her hand, slowly brushing her thumb back and forth against his cheek. His eyes drifted shut and he leaned into her touch for a few short moments before he turned his head and pressed a kiss to her palm.

She knew that she should be scared by his revelation but she wasn't. She knew that the boys were starting to get into the "riddin' da world of da fuckin' filt" business as they put it. And, while it scared her, worried her SO much that they'd go and get themselves hurt or that one or both of them wouldn't come back to her, she still worried about them, she still cared deeply for them, she still looked out for their best interests.

She was drawn out of her thoughts when she heard Murphy's voice again.

"And yes. I fuckin' enjoyed yer surprise dis mornin'," he informed her, "And, if ya can't tell… I'm still 'ard as a fuckin' rock for ya."

He ground his hips, the head of his cock prodding at her hot, wet entrance. He growled through clenched teeth and his hands went down to grasp her by the hips.

"If ya wanna take da lead, love, ya should probably get on wit it before I switch positions and fuck yer brains out for teasin' me dis mornin'," he told her.

Libby smirked down at him, leaning down to purr into his ear, "Don't you even THINK about it, Murphy MacManus."

Then she slid her tongue into his ear as she gave a sudden thrust of her hips and slid down on him, grinding her hips forward until they were pressed RIGHT against his.

She pulled her mouth back from him and sat up straight on him, resting her hands on his chest. His hands found her ass, kneading and squeezing as she started to work her hips for him.

She didn't even bother trying to work up to a fast pace. This was going to be hard and fast and dirty and they BOTH knew it.

She rocked her hips in hard, fast circles, never letting up. She'd work him deep inside of her for a bit and then place her hips right up against his and flick her hips in quick, shallow thrusts. Then she eased back a bit and went back to her regular, hard thrusts.

Libby watched Murphy's face the whole time, watching him bite his lower lip or lick his lips. But his eyes never left her. Sometimes they were glued to her face. Sometimes they watched her large, full breasts bouncing with every thrust she gave him. Sometimes his eyes wandered down to where their bodies met. But they always returned to her face.

He was panting already and she took pride in that.

"Fuck! Murphy!" she cried.

"Fuck, Libby!" he ground out of clenched teeth before telling her, "Ya sure know what da fuck yer doin'."

She smirked at that. She wanted to really work him up though.

She leaned down, resting her hands on either side of his head, and panted into his ear before moaning, "Uhn! Murph! MMM… I love the way you fuck me with that long, hard, thick cock. It drives me CRAZY. You're so fuckin' bad and I love it. You gonna let me have it?"

"Oh I'm gonna let ya fuckin' 'ave it, love," he growled, his hands getting a firmer grasp on her ass before he jerked her against him.

He thrust hard, over and over, working his cock deep inside of her. She started to voice those breathy moans and whines for him and it only made his frenzy worse. His fingertips dug into her skin and she knew that she'd have bruises but she didn't care and he sure as fuck didn't.

"Yes! Yes! Oh, Murph! YES! Fuck me, baby! Fuck me!" she chanted.

She was practically bouncing on his dick, her movements fast and frenzied. Her nails dug into his shoulders and she gave a loud whine as she felt that flush starting to work its way up from her tummy, clear up into her cheeks.

She looked down at Murphy, biting at her lower lip, and nodded, letting him know that she was close.

He nodded right back and she threw her head back, moaning and whining as she worked her hips faster, harder, slamming into him. The bed was rocking and squeaking and could feel her lungs burning, barely able to pull oxygen into them as her breath sawed in and out of her in quick, shallow gasps.

"Murphy! Oh FUCK! MURPHY!" she cried.

"COME on, love," he grunted, "Come on. Do it. Fuckin' do it, Libbs."

She gave a loud, breathy whine and then a shouted, "FUCK!" before she felt everything just snap. Her body trembled and shook. The waves of pleasure hit her like a fucking brick wall, over and over again, and she felt Murphy's cock pulse inside of her quaking walls.

Murphy thrust hard up inside of her once, twice, then his hips jerked erratically as he spilled himself inside of her, voicing a brutal yell with each bout he gave her.

She slumped limply down onto him and buried her face into his neck, panting.

"DAT was sometin', love," he informed her.

"Mmm…" she purred lazily, nuzzling at his neck gently with the tip of her nose, "I feel like fuckin' Jell-O."

"Well yer da SEXIEST damn Jell-O I've ever seen!" he exclaimed, making her giggle.

They were silent for a few moments.

"I can't move," she finally confided.

"Me eider," he admitted.

They both laughed and she said, "I'll fix us some breakfast… When I can finally move. Then we need ta take Zeus for a walk."

"Aye," Murphy said with a nod, "Den we'll walk da dog."

"Murphy?" she asked.

"Aye?" he inquired.

"Hold me," she instructed.

He chuckled but brought his other arm up around her too, pressing her tight against his body.

"Yer a bossy liddle ting, ya know dat?" he questioned.

"Not all the time," she stated.

"Not all da time," he agreed.

They both gave a sigh of content and she pressed a kiss to the side of his neck.

"I tink ya proved yer points, love," he informed her.

"What points?" she asked.

He just laughed and then inquired incredulously, "Ya don't even remember what all dat was about?! CHRIST, woman!"

"Lord's name," she scolded.

"Yer right. I'm sorry. But, ta remind ya, ya teased me and worked me all up and den fucked me brains out 'cuz ya didn't like it dat I said I wanted da 'ellcat ta come out last night. Ya taught I was insultin' yer skill. So ya showed me what a 'ellcat was. Den ya proved yer point dat what ya gave me last night wasn't all ya 'ad in ya," he reminded her.

She smiled against his skin and gave a little "Mmm…" noise and he chuckled.

"Yer somtin' else, lass," he commented with a chuckle.

"You know you love it," she pointed out.

"Aye. I do," he admitted.

**Well, thanks for hanging in there with me for another chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one as much as you enjoyed the first one. There will be actual events to come in the next few chapters, not just smut. So there is a plot, I promise. Don't hesitate to let me know what you thought.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, hello there again. This is chapter 3 and here's the plot I promised. It'll keep moving through different situations in each chapter. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter as well as you liked the other two.**

**Chapter 3:**

_**-=Connor=-**_

Connor MacManus was DONE waiting. Hell he'd waited all damn night last night and now it was 9:00 in the fucking morning! Surely Murph had gotten his rocks off at LEAST a few times by now.

Connor stuffed his legs into his jeans and snagged a clean, black t-shirt to tug over his head. He grabbed the keys to his and Murphy's apartment and grabbed his rosary off of the nail it hung from beside the door, slipping it over his head. He patted his pocket to make sure that his smokes and lighter were still in them and tucked his keys into the other one. He grabbed his shades from the little kitchen table and started for the door again.

This time he didn't get sidetracked.

He slipped his shades on as he headed over to the old elevator. He pushed the button to take him to the ground floor of the shitty apartment complex he and Murphy lived in.

They'd already decided that, once they saved up enough money, they were going to get a better place to share. This place was a real shithole. In fact, Connor had been the first one to bring Libby to the apartment complex and he'd been a bit embarrassed when he'd guided her into the apartment complex, into the crummy elevator, and up to their apartment.

Hell Murphy had been dating her for two months longer than he had and he had never brought her back to their place. Not until after Connor had first.

But Libby wasn't ashamed of their place. Not their Libby. Oh no! No she had settled in and made herself RIGHT at home. When Connor had asked her if their place bothered her, she'd gotten a hurt expression on her face and promptly informed him that she didn't care if they lived in a damn cardboard box. How much money they made or where they lived made no difference to her. What mattered to her was how they treated her, if they respected her. And neither of the twins had mentioned a damn thing about the apartment after that.

She'd brought over little gifts from time to time though. She'd brought over a bigger refrigerator for them since one of her friends was planning to take it to the city dump. She'd bought a little TV for them and brought it to them. She'd gotten them a brand new microwave when theirs took a shit on them. The girl was ALWAYS looking out for them. At first, when the refrigerator came, the boys had tried to turn it down as politely as they could, telling her that the one they had worked just fine. But seeing the saddened expression in those brown eyes had done Connor right in and he'd caved, telling her that the fridge could stay. When more gifts came, the boys realized that it wasn't because she thought they couldn't afford better things or that they were poor. It was because she wanted to make it more of a home for them. She cared about them and wanted to see to it that they had reliable appliances and entertainment. She'd also assured them that it wasn't a problem, reminding them that she worked for one of the biggest corporations in the city, Stone Corporations.

Connor gave a little sneer as he pushed the front door of the apartment complex open and headed out into the hot summer sun. He stuffed his hand into his pocket to dig out his pack of cigarettes and his trusty Zippo lighter. He cupped his hand around the cigarette and lit the tip of it before flipping his Zippo shut again and stuffing the pack of smokes and his lighter back into his pocket.

Julian fucking Stone. The name brought a sneer to his face every time he heard it. His blood BOILED every time he thought about the place where Libby worked. Hell he'd rather her work at the local pool like she'd done since high school, before she'd gotten to the second semester of her junior year in college. At the end of her junior year of college, she'd gotten an internship at Stone Corporations and Julian FUCKING Stone had taken an immediate interest in Libby. Of course, Connor couldn't really blame the guy. EVERYONE loved Libby. But Julian didn't view Libby as just another employee and BOTH of the MacManus brothers knew it. No. He showered her with extravagant gifts – chocolates, fine jewelry, designer clothes, a puppy. That's how she'd gotten Zeus. "Jules" had wanted to make sure that she was safe in her apartment. Hell she didn't even live in that rough of a joint there in South Side! But it didn't stop there. OH no! "Jules" had asked her out to company parties, parties he didn't ask any of his other employees to attend with him.

Connor was practically fuming by the time he reached Libby's apartment. He hadn't even realized he'd walked that far. His feet had just carried him while he'd been lost in his thoughts. Now that he thought about it, walking completely pissed off and blinded by such anger through Southie probably wasn't a good idea. But he'd made it there in one piece.

He slipped into the apartment complex after waiting a few minutes for someone to leave. He and Murph had gotten good at that. That's how they were always able to sneak into her place.

He took the stairs two at a time and made his way up to Libby's apartment. He knocked and waited. He heard Zeus barking and smiled to himself. He was glad she had that dog. He was a DAMN good security system. No one would ever be able to break into her place but him and Murph.

"I'm comin'! Just a second!" he heard her call out to him.

He heard her footsteps come to a stop on the other side of the door.

"Murphy, did you lock my door last night?" Connor heard her ask his twin as she unlocked the door and slid the chain out.

The door was pulled open and he grinned, seeing her in just a black cami and a pair of dark denim Daisy Dukes. She was barefooted and he noticed that her toenails were painted a sparkly shade of blood red.

"Mornin'," he greeted her, leaning down to steal a kiss, all of his anger forgotten at just the sight of her.

"Morning," she replied cheerfully, a big smile curling at those full lips.

She backed up to let him in but he reached up to cradle the back of her head in his hand as he stepped closer to her, capturing her mouth for a REAL fucking kiss.

He closed the door with the heel of his boot and brought his other hand down and around to press against the small of her back. The kiss was slow and sensual. Their tongues tangled and massaged and teased and they drew a breath in through their nose to keep from having to pull back from the kiss.

Connor felt her tiny hands come up to cup his face and she moaned into the kiss as he eased her closer. When she finally DID pull back from the kiss, she was panting. He couldn't help the smug, satisfied grin that stretched across his handsome face.

"Mmm…" she purred as he rested his forehead against hers, "It's a GOOD morning."

"I'll 'ave ya know I contributed ta dat," Murphy pointed out from the kitchen.

Connor chuckled and turned his head to look at his twin as he pulled Libby in for a hug, resting his chin on top of her head and wrapping his arms tight around her, giving her a bit of a squeeze. But she hugged him back and gave a sigh of content.

"I know," she said.

Connor saw that Murphy was reading the paper, a plate of breakfast in front of him and a mug of coffee close by. Zeus was chowing down on his own breakfast.

"I see I made it before ya ventured out for a walk," Connor commented.

"Yep," Libby agreed, "You want some breakfast?"

"I'm fuckin' STARVIN'," he answered, rubbing his stomach even as it gave a loud growl.

She giggled and laced her fingers through his, tugging him into the kitchen after her.

She started over to the skillet but Connor didn't really let her make it that far. He'd noticed the hickey Murphy had left on one side of her neck.

Connor pressed her up against the counter, his front to her back, and brought one hand down to her hip to keep her hip from clashing into the counter while his other hand went up to brush her long, wavy, brown hair over her neck to cover the hickey his twin had left on her.

Then he set right in on marking the other side of her neck. His mouth finding her jumping pulse point and latching on.

She gave a moan, tipping her head back and to the side as she brought a hand up and back to fist it in his light brown hair.

"Mmm…" she purred.

"Not in da fuckin' kitchen," Connor heard Murphy scold.

"Oh please!" Connor countered when he'd pulled back and let Libby go, "You've fucked her RIGHT dare on da fuckin' kitchen TABLE. Don't tell me ya 'aven't."

Murphy just smirked, stuffing another bite of his food into his mouth. Wait a minute… Was that…

Connor's head whipped around to look at the electric skillet, the spot where Libby was standing in front of the counter, dishing him up some breakfast. And it looked like a hearty helping she was serving him up too.

"Did you fix 'ASH?" Connor inquired.

"I figured you'd probably drop by since it was the weekend and both of you boys like to spend it with me. So I thought I'd fix something I knew you boys both loved," she pointed out, "This time it has corn AND eggs in it."

"Oh I knew dare was a fuckin' reason I was datin' you," he teased, coming over to steal an enthusiastic kiss.

She smiled up at him and said, "There's toast over there on the table. It's already buttered. Jelly's in the fridge. Cinnamon and sugar's in the cabinet above the stove. Help yourself to whatever you want and there's more if you want seconds."

How had he missed the fact that there was toast on the table? Scratch that. How the fuck had he missed the fact that the house smelled like corned beef hash or that Murphy was EATING said favorite meal?

She kissed his cheek and told him in a soft murmur, "Go eat, baby. I'll bring you over some coffee."

He nodded and headed over to the table, sitting across from his twin.

"Anytin' rotten in dare?" he asked as Murphy's piercing, blue-gray eyes scanned over the pages.

"A modder o' tree was killed last night," Murphy informed him, "She was walkin' 'ome when she got mugged, raped, and killed."

"JAY-suz!" Connor exclaimed.

"Lord's fuckin' name," Murphy scolded.

"Aye," Connor agreed, tucking into his food, "But dat's fuckin' TERRIBLE."

"Dat's what I was tinkin'," Murph replied.

Murphy's eyes continued to skim the paper and Libby brought Connor a big mug of coffee, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he worked on making his food pull the disappearing act. He smiled up at her and she returned the gesture.

She headed back into the kitchen and busied herself with emptying the contents from the skillet into a plastic container. She pressed a lid onto it and then started carrying the dishes over to the dishwasher.

Murphy voiced a growl and Connor asked him, "What?"

"Says 'ere some sick fuck's just gotten oudda prison. 'E was released today. 'E's molested 8 kids," Murphy stated.

Libby gasped and both twins' heads jerked around as they heard a very distinctive shattering noise.

"Shit!" she cursed, quickly bending down to start picking up the pieces.

"Libbs?" Murphy and Connor inquired in unison.

"I'm fine," she was quick to say.

Too quick.

Connor got up, abandoning his breakfast and heading over to kneel down beside her even as Murphy gently took Zeus by the collar and led him into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him so the dog wouldn't get his feet cut open on the glass.

Connor reached down to help Libby and his eyes didn't miss the way her hands shook. He froze and looked up at her. She looked panicky.

"Libby, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

He'd rarely ever seen her shaken up about ANYTHING. She was so calm, so cool, so laidback. Nothing ever seemed to get under her skin.

"N-nothing," she lied.

"Elizabet," he warned, his voice gentle but firm.

"I can get this. You go ahead and finish your breakfast," she said, trying to change the subject, "I'll get all the big pieces by hand and sweep up the little ones. I'll vacuum just ta make sure there's none left on the floor."

He reached up and gently caught her chin in his hand, forcing her eyes to meet his gaze.

"What's got ya so spooked?" he questioned.

Murphy was back, leaning against the doorframe between the kitchen and the hallway.

Libby cast her eyes down, refusing to meet Connor's gaze and he grew worried. She wasn't one to clam up. She was usually very open about things. Hell she was as brutally honest as Connor and Murphy were. So he knew it had to be something serious.

But when he saw a tear slide down her cheek, he started to realize the severity of the situation.

"Dat's it," he told her, reaching out to scoop her up in his arms and carrying her into the living room.

He sat her down on the couch and Murphy came in to join them.

"What's goin' on?" Connor inquired, "Now I know dis is serious 'cuz yer cryin'."

"She's cryin'?!" Murphy asked, leaning in closer and gently easing her chin up, "Fuck! What is it, lass? What's got ya in a bind?"

She squeezed her eyes shut tight and the tears came down harder.

"Did the paper give a name?" she asked, her voice just a whisper.

"A name? A name for what?" Connor asked.

"For da woman?" Murphy questioned, "'er name was Anna Carson."

"No…" she murmured quietly, "Not the woman."

Connor gasped and Murphy looked up at him, confusion wrinkling his brows.

"Get da fuckin' paper, Murph," Connor ordered, a sinking feeling creeping into his stomach.

"What? Why? YOU get da fuckin' paper," Murphy told him.

"Murph!" Connor snapped.

Murphy's look of confusion fell and he nodded, growing serious as he shuffled into the kitchen to grab the paper. He brought it in and handed it to Connor, who, in turn, handed it over to Libby. Her eyes skimmed the paper and She gave a gasp before darting off the couch, dropping the paper in her haste and letting it scatter over the floor.

"Libby?" Connor called as he and Murphy both stood up.

She'd rushed down the hall and he had a feeling he knew where she was going. Sure enough, he heard the lid of the toilet being thrown up and then the contents of her breakfast followed it.

"Shite!" Murphy cursed.

"Ya think?" Connor asked sarcastically.

"What da fuck did I do?" Murphy growled, glaring at him.

"Da article, Murph," Connor said, "Da fuckin' article."

"Which fuckin' one?!" Murphy questioned, "She know da woman?"

"I don't tink so," Connor said, shaking his head.

"So ya tink…" Murphy trailed off, his blue-gray eyes growing real wide.

Connor just nodded, a grim expression on his face.

They both headed down the hall and into the bathroom, Connor first. They found Libby hunched over the toilet, sobbing and shaking. She always got like this when she threw up. She HATED it.

"'Ere, sweet 'eart. Let's get yer 'ead oudda dare," Connor started to tell her.

But she wasn't done yet. She had more to give to the porcelain gods. And give she did. She gave and gave until there was nothing left to give. Then she sat back against the side of the tub, her eyes closed and a hoarse groan coursing up from her throat as she wiped her mouth on a few folded up pieces of toilet paper and tossed them into the toilet.

Connor flushed the toilet and sat down next to her on the floor as Murphy leaned against the vanity unit.

"Ya tink dat guy did sometin' ta someone ya know, love?" Connor asked her.

"There were more than 8 cases," she stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"'Ow ya know dat?" Murphy asked.

"'Cuz I was the eighth," she answered.

Both boys gasped. Connor saw his twin's face grow beet red before he stormed out of the bathroom.

Zeus came in from wherever he'd gone when they'd headed into the bathroom and went right over to Libby, standing in front of her and whining, nudging his nose against her. The dog was able to pick up on her emotions and he knew that she was distraught.

She opened her eyes and reached out to scratch behind the big beast's ear, reassuring him, "It's all right, baby. Momma's fine."

"Momma's NOT fine," Connor said, "And dat man's gonna fuckin' DIE, Libby."

Connor had never wanted to kill anyone more than he did right now. And he knew that Murphy was MORE than livid. It was only a matter of time until they got Rocco to dig up some information on this guy and they went after him. Because he was going to pay. And they were going to make this one SUFFER. He'd touched his and Murphy's Elizabeth. He'd ripped her innocence away from her.

**Did you like it? I promised a plot. I hope to hear from you real soon! Any comments, questions, concerns, or suggestions are welcome. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back. It's good to see you again. I hope you came prepared for a fight. This chapter includes a bit of a brawl and the introduction of a new character. Without further ado, I'll shut up and let you read.**

**Chapter 4:**

_**~*Jay*~**_

Jade Stevens' stomach dropped as she read the morning paper. She picked up her phone and pressed the first number on her speed dial list.

"Libby?" she asked when she heard someone on the other end of the phone pick up.

"She's uh… Feelin' a liddle bit under da weater right now," Jay heard a distinctly male voice inform her.

"Which twin am I speaking with?" Jay inquired.

"Connor," she heard him answer.

"Right. Well, Connor, don't let her read the paper this morning," Jay instructed, "Tell her it never showed up or set it in front of someone else's door. Hell ANYTHING. Just DON'T let her read it."

"It's a liddle too late for dat I'm afraid," Connor replied.

"Shit!" Jay cursed.

"Shite is right," he agreed, "Listen, can I 'ave ya call 'er back a liddle later?"

"No. I've got a plan. Now just pass the phone over to her, Connor," she told him.

He sighed but did as she'd told him.

Jay took in a deep breath and waited to hear her best friend and coworker's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?" she heard Libby croak.

Yep. She DEFINITELY knew.

"Gabe and I had a huge fight last night and he kicked me out!" Jay cried.

"He what?" she heard her friend question.

And just like that, she had distracted her.

"We had a huge, knock-down-drag-out fight about how he hates where I work and he thinks I should find work somewhere else. I told him that I'd had this job for nearly 5 years and that it pays all of our bills and I wasn't willing to risk giving up the job unless I found something else out there that was a better fit for me than where I'm working right now. And you can imagine how he took that," Jay started right in.

It was true. She and Gabe HAD had a fight last night and he HAD kicked her out. But she knew that Libby needed some distraction right now. She knew what the poor girl had gone through when she was younger. Jay was her closest friend and she was Jay's closest friend. They knew EVERYTHING about each other. So Jay knew that Libby needed something, ANYTHING, to take her mind off of what she'd found in the paper this morning.

"The dirty son of a BITCH!" Libby fumed.

Jay smiled. Mission accomplished.

"Where are you?" she heard Libby ask.

"I'm staying with my parents for the moment," Jay informed her.

"NOT anymore you're not. I've got Connor and Murphy with me right now. Just give me a few minutes and we'll come get you. Then we'll go to the apartment and get all your shit. You're living with me until you find a place of your own. One that you're comfortable with and that you like, not just something you'll settle with. And I'm NOT taking no for an answer. I mean come on, dear. You REALLY wanna live with your parents 'til you find a new place?" Libby inquired.

"Well… no," Jay finally answered.

"I didn't think so. You just give me half an hour and we'll be there," Jay heard her friend reply.

"Thanks for savin' my ass, Libbs. I love ya," Jay told her.

"Love you too, sweetie," Libby said just before she hung up.

Now Jay had to explain to her parents that she wouldn't be staying with them. In a way, she was going to hate living with Libby because she'd feel like she was imposing on her and her boyfriends. But in a way, she knew that it would be better than living with her parents. She and Libby would have plenty of fun and she knew it.

The 30 minutes passed by quickly and Jay found herself in Libby's car, riding shotgun while the MacManus twins rode in the backseat. Libby had insisted upon it. Murphy hadn't been so willing to budge from his spot in the front passenger seat but Libby had promptly told him to "get his ass into the backseat" and he'd followed her orders.

Jay stole a glance over at her friend and found that she was livid, cursing up a storm as she drove down the busy streets of Boston.

"That DIRTY son of a bitch! The STUPID fucking prick! How selfish and ignorant can one person be?! I mean you pay his fucking rent! You pay for all the bills for BOTH of you! You pay for groceries and his gas and insurance for his car! You do all the damn cooking and cleaning! You work 9:00 to 5:00, 5 days a fucking week and you STILL have to go home and do all the damn chores around the apartment?! You just WAIT 'til I get a fucking hold of him! You WAIT! I swear ta GOD, Jay! I'm gonna kick his fucking ass!" Libby ranted.

Jay bit her lip to keep from laughing. As much as she agreed with Libby, she found it kind of funny that she was going off like this. Usually her friend was so calm, so cool, so collected. She was kind and caring and responsible and reasonable. But NOT when someone fucked with someone she was close to. THAT was where she drew the line.

"I've NEVER seen 'er like dis," Connor commented quietly from the backseat.

"Me eider," Murphy spoke up.

But Libby hadn't missed it.

"You boys had best just STAY back when I get to that apartment," she warned.

Jay craned her neck to look back at them and saw both boys looking at each other before looking at Libby again and nodding.

"Ya really tink ya should just barge right in dare and start in on 'im, Libbs? I mean is dat wise?" Connor questioned.

"Connor," Jay heard her best friend say in a calm, cool tone, "I care for you deeply. We're not to the 'I love you' stage yet but I DO care about you very much. So I'd recommend that you shut that mouth if you plan on usin' it any time soon."

Connor's brows rose sky high and he shut his mouth with an audible snap.

Jay mouthed to the boys, "Follow my lead when we get in there."

They both nodded.

When they got to the apartment, Libby was the first one out of the car. She was heading STRAIGHT for the front door of the apartment complex, her pace quick and a look of firm determination set on her face.

"When we get in there, the shit's gonna hit the fan," Jay warned the boys, "I need you to keep her away from Gabe, all right? It might take both of ya."

"NO fuckin' way," Connor said.

Jay raised her brows and asked, "You boys have never seen her in a fight before, have you?"

They both shook their heads and she just laughed.

"Oh you boys are in for a REAL treat," she informed them.

And they were. No one that looked at Libby would ever assume that a woman that was a mere 5'0" would be able to take a man that was 6'4" down but she'd done it by damn. And she'd done it by herself. When she was pissed off, she was a real force to be reckoned with. She knew where most of the pressure points in the human body were and just how to work them. She didn't fight fair either. She didn't have any problem kicking a man when he was down.

So when they got up to the apartment, Jay wasn't surprised when Libby started right in on Gabe.

"What the FUCK are you thinking?" she demanded, her voice calm and cool.

"What the hell are you talkin' about?" he asked her.

"Oh you're gonna play stupid, huh? Well that's too fuckin' rich, Gabe. 'Cuz you're stupid enough already. Now let me see if I'm gettin' this right. Correct me if I'm wrong. You and Jay have been dating for 5 years, right?" she asked.

"Right," he said, his brows wrinkled with confusion and clearly not understanding where she was going with this.

"Okay. And, during that time, she's been a good girlfriend, right?" Libby inquired.

"I don't know what you're gettin' at here," he told her.

"Has she been faithful?" Libby questioned.

"Yeah," he answered.

She nodded and said, "That's what I thought. And has she been kind to you? Has she been there for you when you need someone to talk to?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"That's what I thought. Now, if I'm not mistaken, GABE," Libby commented, gazing around the apartment, "Jay's also paid the rent here for the past 5 years. Hasn't she?"

"Well, now-," he started.

"Hasn't she?!" Libby snarled, her temper started to show through.

Gabe's head jerked back a bit.

"YES OR NO?" Libby snapped, "It's a simple fuckin' question, Gabriel!"

He looked to Jay who crossed her arms underneath her chest. No fucking way was she bailing him out of this one. He deserved it, the rat bastard.

"She's not gonna save your ass," Libby pointed out, "So you'd better start talkin' or so help me GOD, I'll make you squeal like a little pig."

Jay bit her lip to keep from laughing and saw the MacManus twins' brows hike up their foreheads as they nibbled on their bottom lips.

"Yeah," Gabe finally answered.

"All right. So she's been a good girlfriend. She's been there for you whenever you need her. She's paid the rent for the past 5 years. And you don't work, do you?" Libby inquired next.

"No," he replied.

"That's right. You don't. And she pays ALL the fucking bills, even YOURS. So what fucking right do you have to tell her that she needs to find a different job? Do you work there? Do you pay the bills? Do you know how stressful that job is on her? Do you know ANYTHING about what it's like for her to have to work an 8 hour fucking shift and then come home and deal with your shit, day in and day out and STILL have all the fucking housework to do?" Libby asked, firing one question after another at him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Now just wait a damn minute! One question at a time," he snapped, growing a bit frustrated.

"What's the matter, Gabe? Gettin' a little overwhelmed? How the FUCK ya think SHE feels? Or do you even care? 'Cuz it doesn't seem ta me like ya do. You kicked her out of the fucking apartment SHE pays ta live in!" Libby pointed out, "Whaddya think they're gonna do ta YOU when the rent doesn't get paid? Or the electric? Or the water bill?"

"Now you hold on a GODDAMN minute-," he started, pointing his finger at Libby.

"Don't you POINT yer fuckin' finger at me girl!" both of the MacManus twins growled in unison.

Gabe's brows rose and he looked at first the boys and then Libby.

"Two fuck buddies at once, huh? Well aren't you a little whore?" Gabe taunted.

"What da FUCK ya call 'er?!" Murphy roared.

"You'd best SHUT it!" Connor bellowed.

Well… This certainly wasn't what Jay had thought it would turn out to be. She thought Libby would've launched herself right at Gabe and the boys would've had to pull her off of him and drag her back downstairs. But this was taking a bit of a different turn.

Or so she'd thought. What happened next changed everything.

"You two are seriously sick enough ta fuckin' share the same pussy? That's fucked up, man," Gabe sneered, "What? You two fuck each other too?"

"That's it," Libby stated, her voice eerily calm.

Then she was on him. She'd launched herself across the room and onto Gabe, tackling him to the floor and smashing her fist into his face. He growled and rolled her over onto her back, pulling his arm back. But she gave him a swift cut to the throat, the side of her hand hitting his Adam's apple, and he gasped for air. She brought her foot up to kick him in the back and his back bowed before she flipped them over again. She placed her hands on either side of his head and slammed the back of his head into the floor. His eyes rolled back into his head.

The twins were stunned speechless, their jaws hanging open.

"DO something!" Jay scolded, "She's not gonna fuckin' stop."

Murphy was the first to move, rushing forward to wrap his arms firmly around Libby's waist and hauling her off of Gabe even as she pulled her am back for another punch.

"Let me GO!" Libby fumed.

"Libby-," he started to say.

"Murph!" she shouted, "Let me GO!"

She was writhing in his arms, snarling at Gabe's limp body, "You can say whatever the fuck you want about me, you stupid son of a bitch. But I'll be DAMNED if you fuckin' badmouth my best friend or my boys!"

Jay hurried over and knelt beside Gabe, reaching down to feel for a pulse. He was still breathing. He was just knocked out. He'd come to eventually.

"He's just unconscious," she informed the boys, "Let's just get my shit out of here and into her car and go."

They nodded and Murphy said, "I'm gonna take 'er out fer a minute. Let 'er calm down."

Jay nodded and her eyes scanning around the apartment. She grabbed a box and headed to her room.

It was nearly 1:00 by the time they'd finished getting everything back to Libby's apartment. Gabe had come to and demanded an explanation for why his head hurt and Libby had promptly kicked his ass and knocked him out again. So Jay had told Murphy to take her home and walk Zeus. Then she and Connor had continued packing everything and carrying it down to Libby's car. Murphy had brought Connor the keys after he and Libby had finished walking the dog and the 3 of them finished loading up the car. They'd driven it back to Libby's and unloaded it before heading back for the furniture. Jay had only left Gabe his own things. Hell she even took the furniture and the TV. She didn't even leave him any dishes either. Of course, she'd planned to but Murphy had told her that Libby said she'd come back for them herself if Jay left them. And Jay didn't want to give her any reasons to come back.

Libby had hurried down to help them unpack once they had made their final trip back, just like she'd helped them unload all the other times. Jay knew that Libby meant well. She knew that she was trying her best to look out for Jay. But she hoped to hell Gabe didn't decide to get smart for once and try to press charges against Libby or anything like that.

They spent the next couple hours getting everything set up in the spare room of Libby's apartment. When that was taken care of, Libby fetched them all something to drink. She'd gotten out a couple bottles of Samuel Adams' Boston Lager for the boys, passing both of them a bottle, and a bottle of sweet white wine for her and Jay, setting the bottle on the coffee table there in the front room and coming back with a couple wine glasses.

"Why don't we have a little sleepover?" Libby suggested with a laugh, "I mean… I've got a new roommate. So why don't we celebrate the best way we know how? With lots of booze. We can even make a booze run if we run out. But we've got a 12 pack of Lager for the boys – including those 2 bottles there. And I've got another bottle of white wine stashed around here somewhere. Plus I've got fruity drinks in my booze cabinet. And there are PLENTY of munchies and movies. I think we're set for the night."

Jay laughed and the boys both nodded.

"I'm not leavin' ya after what ya found out today," Connor informed her.

"You'll be seein' QUITE a bit o' us around in da future, love," Murphy agreed with a nod.

Libby popped the top off of the wine, which proved to be a very difficult act. But, with a few complications and a tiny puddle of wine on the floor, both wine glasses were filled halfway full. Libby cleaned up the floor and the drinking began.

Later that night, the girls decided to head into the bathroom. Jay was going to take a bath and Libby had said something about wanting to talk to her. So Jay had assumed that she would talk about the crazy antics they'd pull together now that Jay was living with her or maybe even plan some things out to do.

And she did. Libby told Jay that they needed to come up with a schedule for the next month so that they'd know what they wanted to do during the nights of the work week or during the weekends.

But she didn't leave it at that. Instead, she said something that COMPLETELY threw Jay off.

"So… I've done a lot of thinkin' and, since you're gonna be livin' here now too, I wanna apologize in advance for anything that ya might see or hear goin' on between me and the boys. But… Well… You can always join us, ya know. I mean… I haven't really brought it up ta the boys yet 'cuz I wanted to run it by you first but… Well you're the ONLY girl I'd ever trust with my boys. And you and Gabe just broke up. So if ya want some 'pick me up' sex or favors or whatever, you're welcome to it. I honestly don't mind. And I don't think they would either. Granted, I've still gotta run it by them too. But… Oh fuck it. I'll just come right out and say it. Jay, if ya want, you're more than welcome ta join this love triangle. No, the boys don't swing the other way. They're both as straight as Hugh Heffner. And you KNOW I'm all about the cock. But think of it this way… We could go on double dates all the time. We could get it from either brother whenever we wanted. We could take turns falling asleep with a different twin. It could be a lot of fun. And I could use more estrogen on my side. As it is, I'm kinda out-numbered, ya know?" Libby hinted.

Jay gasped. God she'd NEVER expected THAT speech.

"Just… think about it, okay?" Libby had asked her.

Jay nodded, still trying to wrap her brain around it and unable to speak.

Libby headed out of the bathroom, leaving her with her thoughts.

WELL… It had CERTAINLY been an eventful day!

**Well, just one more chapter left to read before you get to the end of what I have posted so far. I'm currently trying to come up with ideas for chapter 6, so any ideas or suggestions are welcome. Just message me. My favorites will receive more consideration of course and I'll be sure to mention you in the author's note if I use any of your ideas in the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, this is it. This is all I have posted of this story so far. I'm going to see if I can gather up the ideas for chapter 6 and get started but it might take a while. I haven't had any ideas I liked kicking around up in this crazy brain yet but I'll jump on them and lock 'em up tight if I do. I can't go letting them get away. *laughs* But I'm babbling. Here's chapter 5.**

**Chapter 5:**

_**~*Libby*~**_

After Jay got out of the bathroom, Libby called out to her from the living room.

"Hey, Jay!" she cried.

Libby was comfy where she was, sprawled out across the couch there in the living room, her head resting on Connor's lap and her legs resting on Murphy's as they both talked to her.

Hearing Jay's feet shuffling on the carpet, she got up from the couch and told her, "I'm gonna teach the 3 of you guys how ta beat the shit out of someone. Call it a self-defense class. EVERY woman needs ta know how ta defend herself and I know these boys already know how ta fight but this will help them better in their line of work."

She winked at the boys. Jay didn't know about their second job. She just knew that they worked in a meat-packing plant.

Libby motioned the boys up off the couch and gestured for Jay to take a seat on the loveseat, the couch, or one of the two recliners there in the living room. So Jay went to go take a seat on the couch and watch.

"I'm not gonna actually hurt 'em," Libby reassured Jay, "But I wanna demonstrate some shit to ya. Teach ya the pressure points of the body that I know and how ta work 'em ta give you the advantage in a fight."

Jay nodded and Libby told the boys, "Murph, you can sit this first one out. I'll switch between the two of ya ta demonstrate some moves but we'll let Connor go first. Connor, you grab me from behind."

"You got it, love," he replied with a smirk, stepping up behind her to wrap her arms around her from behind.

His hands slowly slid up her stomach and up to cup her large, full breasts, giving them a firm squeeze.

"Okay. Well, apparently this one's not a mugger," Libby teased her friend, "He's after my goods. Which makes him worse. From this position, ya can't get at his throat. And I'm not gonna cheap shot him in the nuts. That only buys you so much time. It's a good move to use but there are better ones. And it's not gonna help if your attacker is a female. We can't reach the solar plexus from here either. And you could go for the instep but it's not gonna do a whole lot of good 'cuz that'll only make them subconsciously tighten their hold on you. SO go for the kidneys. Take your elbow and give them a good jab in the abdomen, just to the left or right and slightly above where you think their belly button would be. Don't hold back. Give a quick, hard jab with your elbow. That'll get them to let go and stagger backwards."

She turned her head to look at Connor and said, "Let go of me and stagger backwards, assistant."

He narrowed his gray eyes at her playfully but followed her instructions.

"Hold your gut," she instructed.

He did as she'd told him.

"Now you get 'em while he's weak. Take your hand and shove the heel of your palm up into their nose. The key is to hit hard and to move your hand up. Half of the nose is cartilage so that won't do shit if you just sock them in the nose full on. You've gotta get 'em from underneath and shove upwards ta make sure ya get the bone. That'll break the nose or shatter it," Libby explained, "You can also throw your head back into a person's face if they're holding you from behind."

Jay nodded, taking in all the information.

Libby pressed a kiss to Connor's cheek and said, "Thanks, baby."

He smiled down at her and stole a quick kiss.

"All right, Murph. You're up," Libby announced.

He headed over towards her and she smiled at him.

"Now there's a lot more you can do if your attacker comes at you from the front. There's the solar plexus, right here in the middle of their stomach. It's like a man's abs, how they have them on either side. You pick a side and you punch hard. You can jab them in the throat with the side of your hand. It'll knock the breath right out of 'em. The wrist is another one. There's a place in a person's wrist, right here in the center."

She took Murphy's arm in her hand and placed her thumb over the middle of the inside of his wrist to emphasize the spot.

"You dig your thumb in and you can wiggle it until you find the nerves. Then you squeeze their whole wrist hard, trying to push the nerves down into the bone. They're like Jell-O then. They're at your mercy. Now if you kick a person behind the knee and their legs are locked, they'll fall forward. Or stagger at least. There's another good pressure point in the neck. This is why you see people fall asleep or pass out if someone has them in a chokehold. If you apply enough pressure to that point, their jugular in particular, it cuts off the circulation of the blood to their brain and they pass out. The instep is right there on the inside of a person's foot. You stomp on it. There are two other pressure points but they're not that important. One is in the inside of the thigh and the other is your armpit. But this should help you a lot," Libby commented, walking them through the steps of how to manipulate the pressure points to her advantage.

They all nodded to her, taking in all the information she had told them.

"Something else to remember. You're not gonna have time to think about all this shit and plan out each move you want to make when someone's attackin' you. You've gotta make split-second decisions. You've gotta think fast and you've gotta act on it. There's no time ta fuckin' waste. So you do whatever comes to your mind first. And you fight tooth and nail. You don't let up until they're unconscious or dead. 'Cuz they're gonna come back after you until you stop them. And, if you DO kill someone, you go RIGHT to the cops and you explain everything. It's self-defense unless you really overkill it. They'll understand that," Libby said, finishing her demonstration, "In that kind of situation, you always use the words 'I was in fear for my life'. Those are the magic words. And you can't ask the dead what happened in the fight. So as long as you don't totally mutilate them or torture them or any of that shit, you're good. Oh! And one last thing. Grapefruits. You can put grapefruits in a tube sock and beat the SHIT out of someone but it never leaves a bruise. It hurts like hell 'cuz the grapefruits are BIG, heavy fruits. But the sock is too soft to leave a mark. And honestly? Who's gonna believe someone if they tell the police that they were beaten with a sock full of grapefruits?"

Again, the other 3 nodded.

"All right. My work here is done. I'm gonna go take a shower," she announced.

Both of the MacManus twins looked at her with a pout on their face and she giggled, telling them, "Whoever wants to join me is welcome."

"Dat's not you," Connor was quick to tell his twin, pointing at him.

"Da fuck it's not," Murphy argued.

"You 'ad her last night," Connor pointed out.

"AND dis mornin'," Murphy informed him with a smug smirk.

"Well den. It's settled. I get ta shower wit 'er," Connor commented.

"I never agreed ta dat," Murphy pointed out.

"Ask me if I give a shite," Connor replied.

"Well I do!" Murphy snapped.

"Well I don't!" Connor cried.

"Does this happen EVERY time you're gonna take a shower?" Libby heard her best friend ask.

She nodded and cut into their conversation, telling the boys, "BOYS! There's room enough in the shower for all 3 of us. Calm your shit. One of you can stand behind me and the other can stand in front of me. We'll get washed up faster that way anyway."

"No ya won't," Jay teased, giggling, "You and I BOTH know you'll get distracted and I'll be hearin' all KINDS of moans and groans comin' from the bathroom."

Libby laughed and shrugged her shoulders, stating, "Ya have a good point. Still. They can both join me. There's no need ta fuckin' fight about it."

"Well I get 'er front," Connor stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Do not," Murphy countered.

"Do too. If you get ta be in dare too, I at least get 'er front," Connor reasoned.

"Dat's shite!" Murphy protested, "All da fun holes are in da front."

Jay laughed and Libby went over to grab both boys by the front of the shirt and drag them down the hallway.

She led them into the bathroom and closed the door behind them.

"You two can bitch about it all ya want. I'm gonna strip down and hop in there. If ya take too long, I'll be done before you're done bitchin'," she pointed out, reaching down to grab the hem of her shirt and tugging her shirt up and over her head.

The boys had been about to start in on each other again but they froze, their heads jerking around to look at her as she smirked at them.

She reached back behind her and unclasped her bra, sliding the straps down her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor.

"Oops," she said, a wicked grin curling her full lips in a "not so innocent" expression.

Libby watched as Murphy licked his lips and Connor nibbled at his bottom lip. Murphy was quick to reach down and tug his shirt up and over his head. She made her way over to him and pressed her hands to his tummy, slowly working her hands and fingertips up his stomach and on up to his chest. She flicked her thumbs over his nipples and leaned up on tiptoes to steal a kiss as her hands settled on the sides of his neck.

Murphy brought a hand up to cup the side of her face and he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth and tilting her head back a bit. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue massaged hers and then she teased his tongue for a bit before coaxing him to follow hers back into her mouth so that she could capture it between her lips and suck at it greedily.

He groaned into her mouth and she felt Connor's hands reach around her and down to unfasten her belt and pop the button on her jeans. He slid her zipper down and started working her jeans down her legs. Her panties were next and then she felt him nip at first one of her ass cheeks and then the other.

She pulled back from Murphy's kiss to gasp and look back at Connor over her shoulder.

She winked at him and smirked. He returned her smirk with one of his own. That cocky little MacManus smirk that both brothers used from time to time.

"Well… I'm naked and ready ta hop in the shower. But you boys aren't," she hinted, heading for the shower and turning the water on so that it could heat up.

When it was just the right temperature, just hot enough to sting and make her skin a bright pink color, she climbed into the tub and pulled the shower curtain closed behind her.

"Mmm…" she purred, "It's so nice and hot."

She smirked to herself, knowing that would make the boys hurry to strip down. And they did.

She heard them struggling with their clothes, yanking them off just as quickly as they could. Murphy was done first and Connor grumbled something about "fucker 'ad a 'eadstart", which made her giggle. Murphy came to stand behind her and he brushed her long, damp hair off of one shoulder to lean down and start kissing and nipping his way down her neck. She tilted her head in the opposite direction and let it rest against his chest as his hands started to explore her.

His hands roamed up from her thighs, his fingertips ghosting over her pussy lips and her curls, making her gasp and bring one hand up to gently fist her hand in his hair as her other hand reached back to grasp his ass cheek. He ground against her from behind and his hands roamed up over her hips and her stomach, up to cup her breasts and give them a firm squeeze. He kneaded and squeezed at her large, full breasts and plucked at her nipples, rolling them between his fingertips.

"Mmm…" she moaned.

He nipped at her cheek and asked, "Like dat, love?"

"I do," Libby informed him, "But I think I'd like it better if you moved those hands further down south, Murph."

He chuckled and his breath fanned over her cheek as he slowly ran them back down her stomach.

"Quit dat!" she heard Connor scold just as Murphy slid his fingertips over her pussy lips, teasing her.

But her eyes snapped open and she bit at her lower lip, shaking her head.

"No. Don't stop," she told Murphy.

"Yer touchin' MY side now," Connor reminded Murphy, "Ya keep ta yer own damn side."

"I don't care WHO fuckin' touches me," Libby said, her voice showing a bit of frustration, "You know I'll please you both."

Connor came to stand in front of her, pressing his body right up against hers.

She looked up at him, nibbling at her lower lip, and he leaned down, capturing her lips with his. Connor was a very sensual man. And he could tease and tease for HOURS before finally making love to her and dragging it out for just as long. He had enough stamina to last all night and STILL go again in the morning. And he'd go again and again, as many times as she wanted. She blamed the boys for her insatiable appetite when it came to pleasure. She knew that neither one of them would ever deny her. And the instances in which she turned either one of them down were very rare and almost always related to that "oh so lovely" time of the fucking month.

Libby felt one of Connor's hands reach down to start skimming his fingertips up the inside of her thigh and she just KNEW that he was going to tease her, the VERY thing she'd hinted at Murphy not to do just minutes ago.

Murphy had gotten wise and he gave her a little swat on the ass, making her gasp. Then he started to rub her ass and squeeze it, knowing DAMN good and well that her ass would arch back into his touch. She didn't do it on purpose. Her body just acted on instinct, arching her ass back against someone's hand if they grabbed or rubbed her ass. The boys had LOVED it when they'd discovered her little quirk. Murphy had found it first of course so Connor had had to test the theory. They'd been playing it to their advantage ever since.

Murphy leaned in to purr into her ear, "Yer such a dirty girl, ya know dat? Archin' back into me 'and."

"Now what'd ya 'afta do dat for?" Connor asked his twin, "Ya know she arches back into it. I'm tryin' ta fuckin' play 'ere. You 'ad yer fun wit 'er last night."

Libby reached forward and gently raked her nails down over Connor's nipples to get his attention. And it worked. He drew a sharp breath in through clenched teeth. So she continued to rake her nails down over his abs and his trim little tummy, smirking to herself as she felt the muscles bunch beneath her touch.

She scratched gently at his happy trail and he closed his eyes, tipping his head back a bit. She continued to tease him, leaning in to flick her tongue over his nipple before pulling back to blow on it gently. A shudder racked his big body and she smiled in triumph. She captured Connor's nipple between her lips and suckled on it before gently raking her teeth over it. He gave a groan and his unoccupied hand came up to cradle the back of her head as his other hand roamed upwards and she felt his fingertips start to tease her between the thighs.

She felt Murphy's hands settle on her hips and he ground against her from behind, showing her that he was starting to grow hard for her. She arched her ass back against Murphy's cock and then upwards, teasing him. Connor gave a little growl of frustration since it eased her away from his teasing fingertips.

Murphy started kissing his way down her neck, pressing those hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses to her skin even as his hands skimmed up from her hips to cup her breasts again.

"Yer disproportionate, love. Ya know dat?" she heard his voice tease, "Short liddle body but 'uge tits and dat MIGHTY fine ass. You've got KILLER curves, Libbs."

She giggled and felt him starting to knead and squeeze at the mounds of her breasts and tease her nipples with his fingertips.

Connor leaned in to capture her lips and Libby greeted him with an open mouth, kissing him hungrily.

While her eyes were closed, she felt Murphy's feet easing her own farther apart and Connor's fingers started to stroke over her slick slit. She knew that the boys were working together on this one. She moaned into Connor's mouth and arched herself towards his hand.

But he pulled back from the kiss to scold, "Ah ah AH. None of dat now. You just let ME set da pace."

She pouted and he chuckled.

"Would you say the same if I was teasin' you? What if I was workin' my tongue around the head of your cock and flickin' the tip of my tongue over YOUR little slit? Would you not want me to get on with it?" she asked, trying to get her point across.

He just smirked at her and she decided to test that theory. Without any warning, she dropped down onto her knees and leaned in, wrapping one hand around the base of his cock to hold it still as she leaned in to slowly swirl her tongue around the head of his cock a few times. She flicked the tip of her tongue over the little slit at the very tip and he groaned, one of his hands fisting gently in her hair.

Libby knew that the boys loved her skills when it came to pleasing them. There was only one rule she had: don't fuck her up the ass. And the boys had been okay with that. They weren't the kind to push. If she said she didn't want to do something – which only happened on vary rare occasions – then they dropped the subject. They were content to just cuddle or lounge in the tub with her or whatever. They'd both told her that she was the best fuck they'd ever had, the best blow they'd ever had. And, while she wasn't confident in her handjob-giving skills, the boys had assured her that they could always teach her if she wanted to learn how to do it better. They were patient with her, considerate, attentive. She couldn't have asked for better lovers. She knew they both cared about her and they had been really gentle with her to begin with, terrified of hurting her. But, once they'd gotten past that and she'd reassured them that she'd let them know if they hurt her or if she was uncomfortable with doing something or if she didn't like something they did, they didn't hold back on anything. And they were very vocal about things too. So the three of them didn't have any concerns where their sex lives were concerned anymore. And the boys knew that she wasn't interested in any other men and she knew that they didn't stray from her either.

But that reminded her of something that she'd wanted to bring up to them.

She eased her mouth back from Connor's cock and got to her feet.

"I have somethin' I wanna ask you boys," she informed them.

"You wanna do dis fuckin' NOW?" Connor asked incredulously.

"It's important ta me," she added and they both sobered and nodded to her.

"I've been doin' a lot of thinkin'…" she said slowly, "And… since Jay's gonna be stayin' here for a while and you boys said ya wanna start spendin' more time here ta look out for me… Why don't ya just move in with us? Then we could spend TONS of time with each other and you'd know I was always safe."

"Oh well we wouldn't wanna impose or notin'," Connor was quick to tell her.

"I can fit both of you in my bed," she replied, "Or one of you could sleep with Jay…"

"Fuckin' Christ woman!" Murphy cursed from behind her.

"Lord's fuckin' name," Connor pointed out.

But Murphy ignored him and asked, "Are you tryin' ta say dat ya want us bot or ya DON'T want us bot?"

"I DO want you both!" she was quick to reassure them, "But you know that Jay's goin' through a rough time and she's my BEST friend, boys. I look at her like you boys look at each other. She's like a sister to me. I just… I wanna know that you boys will look out for her like you do for me."

"Are we talkin' about just protectin' 'er or are ya sayin' ya want 'er in on our liddle sex deal too?" Connor inquired.

"I asked her about it tonight and she didn't give me an answer yet but… if she's interested, would you boys be interested? I mean think of it this way: neither one of you would feel like a third wheel if we all went out. We could double date and swap dates. We could take turns sleepin' with each other at night. We could double team you boys like you double stuff me. I mean… I just think… I think it would be fun. And I love her to death. I don't want her mopin' around or anything. Maybe we could try it temporarily and see if we like it? Then it if sticks, we make it a permanent thing? I'm not gonna agree to it if you boys aren't okay with it. You KNOW that. But I think it's worth some thought," she explained.

"Dat's a LOT ta fuckin' tink about, Libbs," Connor stated.

"Yer talkin' about addin' a WHOLE nother person into dis equation, Libbs," Murphy commented.

"I know," she said, "But you boys can take as LONG as you need to decide and I won't be mad if you decide you don't wanna do it, okay? Just know that. I'm not gonna be mad or upset or anything if you decide you don't wanna try it."

They both nodded. But she could tell that the mood was gone. They had something heavy weighing on their minds now.

**Well, you've reached the end. It's not the end of the story, just the end of what I have posted so far. I hope to hear your thoughts on the chapter and I'm always welcome to taking any comments, concerns, suggestions, or questions you might have. I'll get back to you just as soon as I can. Hopefully, I'll have ideas for chapter 6 soon. If you get too bored, I have another couple Boondock Saints stories you can check out if you'd like. Just head to my profile page.**


End file.
